


Tip Me Over the Edge

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I don’t have another one in me, kiddo,” John said, and Stiles stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout.“I know, old man,” Stiles teased, though he tugged John down when he linked their fingers together. “I wanna cuddle.”





	Tip Me Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ink3rvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink3rvk/gifts).



Stiles arched his back, his mouth dropping open as pressure built and built and built. He felt so good, too good, his cock hard and leaking against his belly. The sheet was soft against his back, for softer than their own, and he grabbed fistfuls of it so he’d have something to do with hands. He was being loud, he knew that, but John wasn’t telling him to stop, not like he had to when they were home. 

John, who had a hand wrapped around his dick, wet with lube and Stiles’ precome. The pressure of his fist was loose, too loose to get Stiles off, and he felt like he was going to fly apart. He couldn’t think, hell he could hardly breathe with the way everything was too much but not nearly enough.

A breeze blew in from the open patio, and Stiles could faintly hear the soft lapping of waves from the beach. The beach house was nice, but what Stiles had really enjoyed had been the time alone. Here, on some beach, he and John didn’t have to be anything but themselves, and there was no need to hide their affections.  

“Do you like it when I touch you like that?” John asked, and Stiles nodded, unable to form words. He was panting, dragging in air even as he felt like he was going to explode, like he was going to fall apart.

God, he was so hard, and he whined when John teased the head of his dick with his thumb. He closed his fist a little tighter, the sudden pressure enough to cause Stiles’ legs to kick out. John laughed, running his free hand up Stiles’ body to pluck at his nipples, sliding up further to feed Stiles his fingers.

Sucking them into his mouth, Stiles moaned, the taste of his own precome bitter and sharp on his tongue. He grabbed John’s wrist and forearm with his hands, holding tightly enough that his nails were digging into skin. He couldn't bring himself to care, not like this, naked and wanting. 

John pushed his thumb into Stiles’ slit and that was enough to have Stiles coming over his dad's hand, spilling and spilling and spilling all over himself and John. He slumped back into the mattress, his entire body going boneless as he the breath rushed out of him, John’s fingers falling from his mouth. Stiles let himself float for a few moments, smiling through his afterglow before he began to reach for his dad.

“I don’t have another one in me, kiddo,” John said, and Stiles stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. 

“I know, old man,” Stiles teased, though he tugged John down when he linked their fingers together. “I wanna cuddle.”

John laughed even louder, though he pressed a kiss into Stiles’ chest. Stiles widened his legs a bit more so John could settle more comfortably between them. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Stiles said through a yawn, completely exhausted after the hour-long hand job. He closed his eyes, happy to fall asleep with the comforting weight of John laying on him.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
